User talk:Moshipoppet362
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fuzzy the furi page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 17:20, August 26, 2012 Please do not make an article about yourself, please just put all that info in you profile, thanks Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 21:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Warning This is not a forum. Please do not create pages for chatting, as we have a chat for that. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Please don't make articles about yourself, that is what your profile is for. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 00:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) DO NOT CREATE OR EDIT PAGES TO INCLUDE INFORMATION ABOUT YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS, INCLUDING, MOSHI ACCOUNT NAMES OR PASSWORD, YOUR CONTACT DETAILS, YOUR WEBSITE OR ANY OTHER PERSONAL INFORMATION, they will be deleted. This is on the community messages, so i am not the only one deleting your pages. If I didn't delete them someone else would have. --'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 00:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Because they are famous monsters, there owners MADE moshi monsters! Anyway there are many fans of those monsters But your monsters is not as fanous meaning You didn't help founder Moshi Monsters, and if I asked my Moshi Obsessed brother he would not know who I am talking about. Look I am sorry but If you want to make a page about yourself then make it on your profile. Thanks for understanding, 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 20:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't create that page I deleted it because I thought it was rude and usless to have as a page! I would make a page without having useful info on it. Don't acuse people of things they haven't done without prouf. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ok I will let you know if i figure out. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I am almost positive that a wiki contributer created the page. I couldn't find info to back up my idea but I think so. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Please try and follow the guidelines for articles, "Tips and Tricks" should go in user space. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply Type of bird. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) My furnando! this is a picture of jeepers that i edited so it looks like furnando extremely I am sorry, but no you need to either be a founder of Moshi or have 9500 or more friends which isn't easy to get. You need to be EXTREMELY popular to get a page about yourself on the wikia. Sorry 'Shelbypinky1''' Talk Page 18:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Does the friends thing have a significance or something? :P Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Furnando Everyone knows Furnando is '''not '''a blue Jeepers. Furnando 2.png|YES Furnando Furnando2.png|NO Furnando